Es tan obvio
by Toshio Nagisa
Summary: Lorcan no entiende por qué Lysander, su hermano gemelo, pasa de él y decide descubrirlo. Aunque puede que la respuesta no sea para nada algo que esperaba. {Traducción Autorizada}


**Título original:** It's so obvios.

 **Rated:** T **(** fijado por la autora)

 **Traducción autorizada:** Punketten (4204960)

 **Fic original (en inglés):** 10399385

 **Pairing:** Lys/Lilu, James/Lorcan. Sólo mencionados.

* * *

 **Es tan obvio**

* * *

Lorcan y Lysander son gemelos. Aun así, ellos son opuestos en casi todas las formas posibles.

En primer lugar está su apariencia física. Cuando eran niños, la gente tenía muchas dificultades para distinguirlos. Ambos eran bajos y tenían el pelo rubio, el cual Luna le gustaba dejar largo, por lo que eran a menudo confundidos por niñas por extraños. El cabello de Lorcan creció constantemente más oscuro y es ahora, a sus dieciséis años, de color marrón claro; el cabello de Lysander en cambio, sigue siendo tan rubio como siempre. Ambos alcanzaron un brote de crecimiento más o menos al mismo tiempo, cuando tenían trece años, pero el de Lysander se prolongó durante más tiempo; ahora Lorcan le llega por la nariz a su hermano. El crecimiento se extendió por los miembros de de Lysander también; es alto y delgado, con las extremidades más largas y el rostro ovalado. Lorcan es más robusto y tiene más muslo. El parecido familiar sigue siendo grande, mas está muy claro que no son gemelos idénticos. Sin embargo, siempre ha sido su temperamento más que otra cosa lo que los diferencia: Lysander es Ravenclaw y siempre ha preferido el silencio, él prefiere leer un libro a jugar al Quidditch, es muy inteligente y siempre está tranquilo, incluso bajo estrés; Lorcan, por otro lado, es un Gryffindor; es ruidoso y bullicioso; nunca parece realmente concentrarse en sus trabajos escolares y cuando más feliz es es cuando está acelerando a fondo sobre su escoba intentando golpear a la gente con las bludgers. A pesar de estas diferencias, los dos muchachos siempre han sido los mejores amigos, se conocen y entienden el uno al otro en una medida en la que algunos de sus amigos están convencidos de que leen la mente del otro.

Hasta ahora, claro.

* * *

Lorcan no entiende lo que está pasando. Lysander le ha estado esquivando. La única vez que eso le sucedió fue cuando Lorcan rompió la varita de juguete de Lysander, y entonces tenían sólo cinco años. Lorcan sabe que a Lysander no le gustan las confrontaciones y que prefiere evitar los problemas para no tener que pelear con nadie. Así que la única razón por la que Lysander no quiere hablar con Lorcan, es porque éste ha hecho algo para molestar a su gemelo. Él simplemente no entiendo el qué.

Desués de una semana de que Lysander lo evite o, cuando sale con él, hablando lo menos posible, Lorcan decide que tiene que llegar a la raíz del problema. Lys ha estado respondiendo con evasivas a sus preguntas como _¿qué pasa?_ o _¿he hecho algo?_ Así que cuando Lorcan lo encuentra sentado solo en la sala Común de Gryffindor —cosa no tan extraño, ya que su hermano y su mejor amigo, Albus, son de esa casa— decide que va a hablar con él, y no va a dejarlo ir hasta que él le dé una respuesta directa.

—Hola, Sander —dice Lorcan, dejándose caer sobre el sofá junto a él. La sala común está bastante llena, bastante ruidosa como para tener una conversación privada sin ser oídos.

—Hola —responde, sin siquiera levantar la vista del libro. Lorcan siente una rabia ardiente dentro de él; le arrebata el libro de sus manos, cerrándolo de golpe—. ¿Qué... —comienza Lys, mirando a Lorcan con sorpresa.

—¿Qué demonios te está pasando? —sisea Lorcan—. ¿Qué coño he hecho yo para merecer el trato de silencio que me estás dando toda la semana?

—No es nada —murmura Lysander, tratando de tomar su libro de vuelta, pero Lorcan todavía lo está agarrando con fuerza.

—¿Cómo que no es nada? —pregunta Lorcan—. Me has estado evitando, apenas me miras a los ojos. ¡Dime qué es lo que está mal!

—Deberías saberlo —corta Lysander, haciendo que Lorcan se estremezca. No puede recordar a su hermano hablar de esa manera con él. Pero al menos está llegando a alguna parte.

—Yo _no_ lo sé —responde, mirando a Lysander con ojos suplicantes—. Ese es el punto, ¡no puedo arreglarlo si te niegas a decírmelo!

—No importa —repite Lysander, cayéndose de nuevo en el sofá—. No se puede arreglar de todos modos.

—Eso tendré que juzgarlo yo —comenta Lorcan—. Tan sólo dime qué es lo que piensas que he hecho.

—Si realmente no te has dado cuenta, tendrás que volver a darle una vuelta y pensar de nuevo —lo mira de reojo.

—He estado pensandolo toda la semana, Sander. No tengo ni idea.

—¿En serio? —Lorcan se le queda mirando, lo que provoca que Lysander suspire—. Está bien. A ambos nos gusta Lily, ¿no? Es obvio. Y ella, obviamente, te va a elegir a ti.

—¿Qué? —Lorcan lo mira fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos. Él sabe que a Lysander le gusta mucho, probablemente todo el mundo lo sabe, pero no puede entender cómo puede pensar que Lorcan piensa en ella de esa forma.

—¡No finjas que no sabes de lo que estoy hablando, Lorcan! —exclama Lys—. Coqueteas con ella todo el tiempo y ella se cuelga de cada palabra que dices. Es bastante difícil no darse cuenta.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo he coqueteado con Lily? —pregunta, totalmente desconcertado.

—¡Sólo cada vez que hablas con ella! —responde—. Siempre eres tan jodídamente encantador, haciéndola reír todo el tiempo y yo sólo me convierto en un flan cuando está cerca.

Lorcan abre la boca un momento, aunque está demasiado conmocionado para hacer palabras. Al final se las arregla para decir:

—Pero yo no le gusto a Lily —Lysander sólo resopla y le arrebata el libro; lo abre y vuelve a enterrar su cara en él. Lorcan está demasiado perplejo como para tratar de detenerlo.

Un par de minutos después, Albus entra a través del agujero del retrato. Ve a los gemelos y se dirige hacia ellos, sentándose en el sofá junto a Lysander.

—¿Qué pasa? —se pregunta, entonces parece darse cuenta de la tensa atmósfera; Lys está leyendo, con el ceño fruncido y Lorcan está mirando fijamente sin decir nada mientras trata de dar sentido a lo que acaba de oír—. ¿Está todo bien?.

Hay una pausa; luego Lorcan dice:

—Lysander piensa que me gusta Lily.

—Mierda —suspira Albus—. Me preguntaba si esto iba a pasar.

—¿El qué tenía que pasa, Albus? —pide Lorcan. Lysander levanta su vista del libro para mirarlo también.

—Mira, sé lo mucho que ambos quieren a Lily, ¿vale? Pero al final todo depende de ella; si elige a uno, deberían simplemente dejarlo ir y seguir siendo amigos —realmente parece decir que Lorcan tiene más posibilidades que Lysander, que suspira.

—¿Así que crees que va a elegir a Lorcan? —Al le da una palmadita en la espalda de manera simpática.

—¡¿Qué carajo os pasa a ambos?! —exclama Lorcan medio llorando, causando que Al y Lysander le miren como en estado de shock y varías cabezas giran hacia ellos. Lorcan respira profundamente para intentan acabar con su frustación; susurra algo para que sólo lo puedan oír los otros dos—. ¿De dónde diablos sacáis eso? A mí no me gusta Lily; además, es un hecho que yo no le gusto a ella.

—¿Cómo que no? —pregunta Albus, frunciendo el ceño—. Pero si coqueteas con ella todo el tiempo.

—¡Eso es! —exclama Lysander.

—A ella definitivamente le gustas —responde Albus; después mira a Lysander, intentando disculparse—. Lo siento.

—Está bien, no importa —Lysander suspira.

—Ella siempre se ríe de todo lo que dices —continúa Albus.

Ella se ríe porque piensa que soy divertido; además, es mi mejor amiga —Lorcan gime—. Mucha gente piensa que soy gracioso — en ese momento Lily baja caminando las escaleras de su dormitorio; Lorcan la mira—. De hecho —comenta—, voy a demostrároslo. ¡Hey, Lily!

Ella los mira y sonríe, camina hacia donde está sentados.

—Hola, chicos — dice ella —. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Lily —comienza Lorcan—, ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo? —Lorcan ve por el rabillo del ojo como los ojos de Lysander se ensanchan, pero mantiene la mirada fija en Lily.

—No, ¿por qué iba a hacer eso? —Frunce el ceño confusa.

Lorcan sonríe y se vuelve a mirarlos en tono triunfal.

—¿Veis?

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta la chica, todavía con el ceño fruncido.

—Este par de idiotas piensan que estamos enamorados el uno del otro —comenta Lorcan girándose hacia la chica.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Lilu antes de estallar en carcajadas—. ¿Quién demonios os dio esa idea? ¿Cómo no os dais cuenta que a él le gusta... —se detiene justo a tiempo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Sabéis qué? Voy a dejar que lo descubráis por vosotros mismos. Te veré más tarde, he quedado con Rose en la biblioteca —comenta algo parecido a chicos con el cerebro hueco mientras se aleja.

—Nunca he estado más confuso en mi vida —comenta Albus tras una breve pausa.

—Los dos sois idiotas, en serio —Lorcan pone los ojos en blanco—. Y la única razón por la que no os lo he contado es porque pensé que lo sabíais. No hago bien ocultándolo.

—¿Ocultar qué? —pide Lysander.

— Tú eres mi gemelo. No puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta hasta ahora.

—¿De qué?

— Lily tiene razón. Sois idiotas —pone los ojos en blancos de nuevo—. ¿Sabes por qué puedo ser divertido y encantador con Lily? Porque ella no me gusta— suspira—. Estando alrededor de la persona que me gusta, es una historia completamente diferente.

Al y Lysander comparten miradas desconcertadas.

—¿Quién te gusta entonces? —pide Lysander.

—Ahora que lo preguntas lo sabrás cuando lo veas —dice con tristeza—. Es tan obvio, ni siquiera puedo mirarle sin sonrojarme. Pensé que todo el mundo lo sabía, sobre todo vosotros dos. Se supone que sois mis mejores amigos —frunce el ceño—. Y tú eres mi hermano gemelo.

Lys lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Estaba tan seguro de que te gustaba Lily que...

—Espera —dice el pequeño de los Potter y Lorcan puede ver en sus ojos que se está poniendo al día—. Está jugando al juego neutral.

—¿El juego neutral? —pregunta Lysander mientras Lorcan sonríe.

—Si —responde Al—: la persona que me gusta, me sonrojo cuando le miro...

Lysander jadea.

—¿Eres gay?

—Completamente —afirma Lorcan y se echa a reír ante las miradas que recibe de los otros dos.

—¿Por qué no has dicho nada? —comenta Lys—. ¡Nosotros nos lo contamos todo!

—Honestamente pensé que lo sabías —responde—. Pensé que no lo tenía que decir.

Lysander niega con la cabeza un momento, como si todavía estuviera tratando de mentalizarse de eso. Luego se aferra a los brazos de su hermano, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —Lorcan le devuelve el abrazo.

—Está bien —responde—, no tienes que pedir disculpas.

—¡Claro que sí! —dice Lysander—. Debería haberme dado cuenta. Quiero decir, ¡eres mi gemelo! Y he estado cabreado por algo que ni siquiera es cierto, lo siento.

Lorcan lo envuelve entre sus brazos y lo aprieta más.

—Está bien, ¿de acuerdo? Te perdono, y además ya no habrá más malentendidos.

—Supongo que Lily lo sabe, ¿no? —pregunta Albus, sonriendo a los gemelos que aún están aferrados el uno al otro.

—Si, ella lo descubrió hace siglos —suelta una carcajada—. Y decidió que sería su amigo gay; por eso hemos estado más cerca el uno del otro.

—Soy un idiota —se flagela Lysander contra el hombro de Lorcan.

—¡Basta! —dice Lorcan, riendo y empujándolo para mirarlo—. Todo bien, ¿no?

A lo que Lysander responde con una sonrisa.

—Si, lo siento.

—Así que... ¿quién te gusta entonces? — solicita el Potter.

Lorcan gime ante su comentario.

—No vamos a hablar de ello.

—Claro que si —ríe su hermano—. ¿Quién es?

—No voy a decirlo, tendréis que adivinarlo.

Después de un par de conjeturas bastante al azar, los chicos se dan por vencidos; la conversación pasa a otras cosas —a saber: Lorcan está seguro de que a Lily le gusta Lysander. (— ¿Cómo puedo gustarle a ella si ni siquiera puedo hablar con la chica sin ser un manojo de nervios? / — ¡No te preocupes! Ella sabe cómo eres, os conocéis bien el uno al otro, y parece que hay química entre vosotros cuando pasáis un rato juntos).

Pasan un par de horas y aún siguen en la sala común, sólo que ahora han empezado a hacer su ensayo de transfiguración. Mientras lo hacen, ninguno nota como James entra a través del retrato. Claramente hasta que camina hacia ellos y envuelve con sus brazos el cuello de Lorcan.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta James, sonriendo a todos—. ¿Estudiando duro?

—Lo haciamos hasta que viniste tú —comenta Albus con el ceño fruncido. El mayor de los Potter no le hace caso.

—Recuerdas la práctica de Quidditch después de la cena, ¿no?

—Si, mi capitán —sonríe Albus. James se voltea y sube por las escaleras a los dormitorios.

Albus está a punto de regresar a su ensayo cuando Lys le da un codazo en el costado.

—¿Qué? —pide. Lysander mira fijamente a Lorcan; Albus vuelve su vista hasta el otro gemelo. Entonces sonríe. Lorcan se sonroja más de lo que ya estaba. No es demasiado complicado unir los puntos—. Así que, Lorcan... —dice divertido. Lorcan parece salir del trance mientras mira a ambos.

—¿Qué? — pregunta, mirando a ambos chicos que no dejan de sonreír.

—James, ¿eh? — comenta Albus mientras Lorcan pasa a una mayor tonalidad de rojo.

Él entierra su rostro en sus manos.

—¡No me miréis! —exclama, haciendo que los otros comiencen a reír sin parar.

—Wow, estoy tan feliz de que seas gay —comenta Lysander.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta el otro gemelo desde detrás de sus manos.

—Porque Lily y James practimanete son la misma persona. Si fueses hetero sin duda estarías por Lilu.

—Me siento un poco marginado, la verdad —comenta Albus, haciendo un mohin de forma exagerada—. A mis dos mejores amigos les gustan mi hermano y mi hermana. ¿Qué tengo yo de malo?

—Eres un tío — dice Lysander.

—Y los chicos heterosexuales sois tan difícil de encamar...

—Sin embargo, eres nuestro mejor amigo... —comienza Lysander.

—... y te queremos —continúa Lorcan.

—No acabéis las frases del otro, es espeluznante —comenta Albus, antes de que ambos gemelos se abalancen sobre él y le llenen la cara de besos.

* * *

Después de mucho engatusamiento por parte de Lorcan y Albus, Lysander decide pedir a Lily que vaya con él en la próxima salida a Hogsmade. Él se sonroja más de lo que estaba cuando ella dice que sí.

* * *

Lorcan no está del todo seguro cómo ocurre, pero termina besándose con James en la sala común después de que Gryffindor gane la Copa de Quidditch. Al día siguiente, es un manojo de nervios. Piensa que para James sólo era un beso más y no iba a repetirse. Eso es hasta que James lo arrincona en el corredor del segundo piso y le dice, en términos inequívocos, que quiere ser su novio. Se quedan abrazados el uno contra el otro hasta que llega el profesor Longbottom y les quita 10 puntos a Gryffindor por conducta indecente. Sin embargo, le da a Lorcan 20 puntos y un guiño al día siguiente en la clase de Herbología.

* * *

 **¡Y ya está!**

 **No sé, el fic no es mío pero deja un RW con tu opinión.**

 **Puedes comentar el fic en sí o la traducción.**

 **Deja FAV si te ha gustado e igual traduzco alguno más de la autora.**


End file.
